


...suggests a 3am trip to McDonald's?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [27]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 11 - Who suggests a 3am trip to McDonald's?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 4





	...suggests a 3am trip to McDonald's?

“Drake… Drake!” Olivia’s voice awakens him and he sits up quickly in alarm.

“What? What’s wrong?” He turns on the bedside lamp and does a fast scan of his pregnant wife. “Is something wrong with the baby?”

“I’m hungry” Olivia whines, making Drake exhale in frustration.

“Livvy, it’s…” he taps his phone to check the time “…3 in the morning!”

“But I’m hungry!”

Drake sighs. “Fine. Tell me what you want and I’ll go make it for you.”

“Well, that’s just it. I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I’m craving… something. But I don’t know what.”

“How can you not know what you want to eat?”

“It’s not my fault, it’s the baby!”

Drake yawns, shaking his head to wake up a bit more. “Ok, let’s see. Savory or sweet?”

“Savory, definitely savory.”

“Some left over lunch?”

She makes a disgusted face, scrunching up her nose.

“Alright, so… a sandwich?”

“No, I want something hot. And greasy.”

He rests his head on the headboard, thinking for a minute, trying to get his fogged up brain to collaborate. Then it dawns him. “What about McDonalds?”

“McDonalds? Is that the American restaurant that opened up a couple of weeks ago?”

“Yup. If anything is open at 3 am during winter in Lythikos, it’s gotta be them.”

“What kind of food do they serve again?”

“Junk food, mostly hamburgers, fries and milkshakes.”

“Hamburgers are like sandwiches, right?”

“How have you never eaten a hamburger?”

“I’m a Cordonian duchess.”

“That’s… a good explanation, to be fair. And yes, hamburgers are like sandwiches, except they’re hot and made with two open buns and between them there’s meat, normally ground beef that’s sort of shaped like a disk, things like tomato, onion, pickles, some sauce and cheese. At McDonalds, the cheese is normally cheddar, which…”

“YES” Olivia cuts him off, her eyes wide. “That’s what I want.”

Drake groans. “You want to go to McDonalds? Now? At 3 am?”

She nods enthusiastically and he snorts. “That’s definitely _my_ kid in there.”


End file.
